


The Crackheads and Kim Seungmin

by Chim_Chimminy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Dad Bang Chan, Han Jisung is my bias so fight me, Hwang Hyunjin is a good boyfriend, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I should stop, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kim Seungmin thinks his hyungs are gross, Lee Felix is forever a meme, M/M, Minho is soft for his boyfriend and no one else, Mom woojin, Please don't leave, Seo Changbin is Whipped, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, Yang Jeongin is a savage, aUsSiE aUsSiE, another group chat fic, because he's Changbin, but like he won't admit that, but you didn't hear if from me, convince me otherwise, damn look at that, fight me i'm right, han jisung is too good for this world, i can make them real brothers if i damn well feel like it, i'm sorry i'm being mean to you, like i'm so bad at tagging, ok maybe Jeongin but like, sorry i had to, they're both australian, who isn't, wow these tags man, you can fight me on it, you probably don't read the tags anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chim_Chimminy/pseuds/Chim_Chimminy
Summary: So... another group chat fic huh? I'm sorry I just really love Stray Kids they're my babies. Please enjoy. You'll probably like this if you liked my other group chat fic of BTS "House of Gays"Broccoli Chan: ChanMom: WoojinDark boi: ChangbinMinhoe: Minho (I promise I do love you Minho)Yonbok: Felix (I do love you I sWeAr)plain hoe: Hyunjinsquirrel boi: Jisung (I love you you're my bias so I can do this to you)fake maknae: SeungminReal maknae: Jeongin





	1. The Crackheads and Seungmin

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! I decided to give some attention to my lil bubs Stray Kids. Hope you guys enjoy, I'll be doing daily updates just like my BTS fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan just wants to know who washed Hyunjin's yellow sweatshirt with the whites....
> 
> !All centric!

**Crackheads and Seungmin**

**Broccoli Chan:** alright who put Hyunjin's bright yellow sweatshirt in with the white shirts?

 **Dark Boi:** no... I can't have yellow cloths I'm dark

 **Minhoe:** white isn't dark either you dingus 

 **Yongbok:** ~~he's not wrong babe~~

 **Dark Boi:** hE's WrOnG 

 **Broccoli Chan:** guys... 

 **Squirrel Boi:** just because I know everyone's going to blame me, I didn't do it

 **Fake Maknae:** he just admitted it 

 **Squirrel Boi:** dId YoU nOt JuSt ReAd My TeXt

 **Fake Maknae:** I did I just don't care

 **Squirrel Boi:** wow I didn't sign up for this abuse

 **Plain Hoe:** none of us did idiot

 **Real Maknae:** *gasp* Jinnie!

 **Plain Hoe:** what what did I do?

 **Real Maknae:** what did I tell you about calling the members names?

 **Plain Hoe:** oh shit sorry

 **Real Maknae:** Jinnie

 **Plain Hoe:** yes Innie

 **Real Maknae:** a p o l o g I z e 

 **Plain Hoe:** I'm sorry I called you an idiot, Seungmin

 **Fake Maknae:** it's ok >:))

 **Plain Hoe:** wow I'm suing

 **Yongbok:** why are you so precious Jeongin

 **Real Maknae:** I don't know hyung why are you such a meme

 **Yongbok:** ouch I complimented you

 **Real Maknae:** :))

 **Squirrel Boi:** I don't like that smiley face

 **Squirrel Boi:** felt evil

 **Minhoe** :babe I love you but how can a digital smiley face feel evil

 **Squirrel Boi:** I fElT iT 

 **Minhoe:**  ok

 **Yongbok:** ok?? you're just gunna say ok and leave it? 

 **Minhoe:** do you know how hard I've tried?

 **Yongbok:**...

 **Mom:** ~~You know he has a point~~

 **Plain Hoe:** where did you come from?

 **Mom:** I was cooking chicken for you brats

 **Yongbok:** why do I keep getting attacked?

 **Mom:** who's attacking you?

 **Yongbok:** scroll up

 **Mom:** ah- 

 **Mom:** Jisung you can't feel evil through a digital smiley face

 **Yongbok:** eXaCtLy that's what I said

 **Squirrel Boi:** but I can... Minho tell them 

 **Minhoe:** sorry guys you know I'm too soft for him to refuse so yeah he's right

 **Yongbok:** there has been a dIsCrEpAnCy 

 **Plain Hoe:** oh big words

 **Yongbok:** sHuT uP 

 **Plain Hoe:** Innie he told me to shut up

 **Yongbok:** oh you little

 **Mom:** swear and I will come over there and hit you with my spatula

 **Yonbok:** poopy face

 **Real Maknae:** Felix hyung apologize to Jinnie right now that's not nice

 **Yongbok:** sorry Hyunjin hyung for telling you to shut up

 **Plain Hoe:** aw that's so nice of you, Feix :))

 **Yongbok:** I can feel the smirk in that smiley face

 **Squirrel Boi:** sEe

 **Yongbok:** oh shit yeah

 **Mom:** language

 **Yongbok:** sorry mom

 **Broccoli Chan:** I just wanted to know who put Hyunjin's yellow sweatshirt with the white wash...

 **Real Maknae:** oh that's what you were talking about? that was me sorry I had to I tried to wear it and it just smelled so bad so threw it in the wash without looking sorry Chan hyung

 **Broccoli Chan:** iT's FiNe

 **Squirrel Boi:** so we're just gunna ignore that Felix literally just indirectly agreed with me?  

 


	2. Babygirl *wheeze*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chan is on v-live a fan tells him to call her babygirl and he can't help but say it and wheeze... and then he gets attacked by the members in the group chat because why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that first chapter got so many likes in such a short amount of time I'm shook... here's another one for y'all

**Crackheads and Seungmin**

**Yonbok:** Chan hyung… why?? what are you doing???

 **Squirrel Boi:** bAbYgIrL *wHeEzE* 

 **Plain Hoe:** how does one? how did you?

 **Mom:** that was a direct attack on my part

 **Mihoe:** she said babygirl 

 **Minhoe:** bAbYgIrL Chan hyung bAbY fUcKiN gIrL 

 **Mom:** LaNgUaGe

 **Minhoe:** I ain't sorry

 **Mom:** you wanna try that again

 **Minhoe:** OK OK I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T HIT ME WITH THE SPATULA 

 **Yongbok:** what's with Woojin hyung and hitting us with spatulas? 

 **Plain Hoe:** Felix, bAbYgIrL 

 **Yongbok:** oh yeah that's still an issue I need to make fun of you for

 **Yongbok:** bAbYgIrL wtf hyung

 **Real Maknae:** he's not even responding... do you think he's dead

 **Fake Maknae:** he should be

 **Mom:** KIM SEUNGMIN YOU TAKE THAT BACK

 **Fake Maknae:** well bitch damn ok

 **Mom:** *deep, long, inhale*

 **Mom:** lAnGuAgE

 **Fake Maknae:** oops sorry

 **Squirrel Boi:** it's already all over youtube "Stray Kids' Bang Chan calls fan 'babygirl' on request" 

 **Squirrel Boi:** *puts penny in the swear jar* HOLY FUCKING SHIT CHAN HYUNG THERE ARE 10 HOUR VERSIONS OF YOU SAYING BABYGIRL ON LOOP 

 **Minhoe:** i'm watching it

 **Squirrel Boi:** babe that can be our date night

 **Minhoe:** you're rIgHt 

 **Real Maknae:** where's Changbin hyung? 

 **Dark Boi:** B

 **Dark Boi:** A

 **Dark Boi:** B

 **Dark Boi:** Y 

 **Dark Boi:** *inhale*

 **Dark Boi:** G

 **Dark Boi:** I

 **Dark Boi:** R

 **Dark Boi:** L

 **Mom:** ah- there he is

 **Dark Boi:** *puts penny in the swear jar* c h a n  h y u n g  w h a t  t h e  f u c k I n g  m o t h e r  o f  f u c k s  a r e  y o u  d o I n g 

 **Plain Hoe:** that's a valid question

 **Yongbok:** *puts penny in the swear jar* Hyung... I love you like a brother...

 **Fake Maknae:** ok he's literally you're actual brother but continue

 **Yongbok:** but you're F U C K E D 

 **Real Maknae:** guys where is he? 

 **Mom:** oh he's with me

 **Yongbok:** what is he doing?

 **Mom:** well I'm on the couch and he's curled in the fetal position with his phone off to the side... he's just kind of... existing 

 **Squirrel Boi:** I don't know why but that just sounds right

 **Broccoli Chan:** I said babygirl

 **Broccoli Chan:** I, Christopher, said BABYGIRL I want death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed I love you<3


	3. New Years Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of Stray Kids discuss their New Years resolutions and bash each other for theirs. Just some everyday action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went missing for a while. I just needed to take a mental health break and I just needed to take time to get my life in order. i'm doing better now but it was just really rough. I'm sorry about that lack of updates and since I'm doing much better then I was I'll go back to uploading regularly.

**Crackheads and Seungmin**

**Broccoli Chan:** well there goes another great year fellas

 **Minhoe:** ew never say fellas ever again

 **Broccoli Chan:**... 

 **Broccoli Chan:** wElL tHeRe GoEs AnOtHeR gReAt YeAr FeLlAs 

 **Minhoe:**... what did I expect tbh

 **Real Maknae:** It has been a great year hyung:) I think we should all name a resolution for the new year 

 **Mom:** that's a good idea, Jeongin EVERYONE LOOK AT MY SMART CHILD 

 **Yongbok:** my new years resolution it to get better at Korean 

 **Squirrel Boi:** and yet, the young Aussie lad's quest to understand his native language continues, although he lives with 8 Koreans and dates one, he still doesn't get it. will this young Aussie lad ever fully learn Korean? or is he doomed to making stupid mistakes forever? for example; Yongbok

 **Minhoe:** i'd watch that movie tbh

 **Yongbok:** nevermind, my new resolution is to stop getting attacked by a squirrel 

 **Minhoe:** come after my man again I dare you

 **Yongbok:** my new resolution is to survive the night

 **Fake Maknae:** my resolution is to trick everyone into thinking I'm sweet and innocent but at the same time slowly gain control over the world and name it Seungmin land

 **Squirrel Boi:** can't you like, I don't know just wish for good grades or something? like why you gotta go for world domination? 

 **Dark Boi:** that name is so unoriginal I'm cackling

 **Plain Hoe:** my resolution is to protect my innocent boyfriend from all you crackheads

 **Yongbok:** yeah and how's that going for you?

 **Plain Hoe:** nOt WeLl

 **Yongbok:** mmmhhmmmm

 **Dark Boi:** my second in command in my army of darkness

 **Yongbok:** I'm almost positive that's me.... AlMoSt

 **Dark Boi:** can you come to my room I would like to engage in skin ship

 **Yongbok:**??? you mean you want to cuddle?

 **Dark Boi:** I wOuLd LiKe To EnGaGe In SkIn ShIp

 **Yongbok:** alrighty skin ship it is

 **Squirrel Boi:** I don't think it's healthy to deny the need for human contact like that

 **Dark Boi:** my resolution is to kill a certain squirrel

 **Minhoe:** COME

 **Minhoe:** FOR

 **Minhoe:** MY

 **Minhoe:** MAN

 **Minhoe:** AGAIN

 **Minhoe:** I

 **Minhoe:** DARE

 **Minhoe:** YOU

  **Dark Boi:** I have my own significant other

 **Yongbok:** *boyfriend

 **Dark Boi:** tHaT

 **Broccoli Chan:** well my resolution is to learn how to cook, what about you Woojin:)

 **Mom:** my resolution is to educate my disrespectful children

 **Plain Hoe:** but we're only a few years younger then you

 **Mom:** and yet you call me mom

**Squirrel Boi:** ~~I mean he's not wrong~~

**Plain Hoe:** fine but we aren't disrespectful

 **Mom:** excuse me when was the last time you idiots used honorifics?

**Yongbok:** ~~I mean he's not wrong~~

**Plain Hoe:** excuse ME my boyfriend always uses honorifics

 **Mom:** yes you're right Jeongin is my favorite child

 **Real Maknae:** thank you hyung :)

 **Mom:** sEe

 **Squirrel Boi:** oi, I use honorifics

 **Broccoli Chan:** only when we're around

 **Minhoe:** are you assuming MY MAN disrespects his elders?

 **Broccoli Chan:** I mean not exactly 

 **Minhoe:** he's very respectful and he always uses honorifics come for my man again I dare you

 **Real Maknae:** Jinnie is protective over me too, Minho hyung

 **Plain Hoe:** you're damn right I am

 **Real Maknae:** Jinnie...

 **Plain Hoe:** oh oops you're heckin right I am

 **Real Maknae:** :))

 **Dark Boi:** well I will have you know if any of you crackheads lay a grubby finger on my boyfriend you won't live through the night

 **Squirrel Boi:** is it bad that I'm used to him threatening my life?

 **Broccoli Chan:** I mean maybe

 **Mom:** this conversation started with resolution and ended with Changbin threatening Jisung's life... again

 **Squirrel Boi:** well my resolution is to perfect my dancing skills

 **Minhoe:** you don't have to your dancing skills are perfect already and if anyone told you otherwise I will personally rip their dick off and feed it the kangaroo

 **Mom:** lAnGuAgE

 **Minhoe:** I ain't sorry

 **Fake Maknae:** well my resolution still stands.

 **Real Maknae:** my resolution is to make my hyungs stop fighting each other

 **Minhoe:** good luck with that one champ

 **Broccoli Chan:** my resolution is to get that video of me saying babygirl taken down

 **Dark Boi:** b a b y g I r l

 **Broccoli Chan:** please no

 **Mom:** of all the names

 **Broccoli Chan:** forget I said aNyThInG

 **Squirrel Boi:** nope that name is with you f o r e v e r

 **Broccoli Chan:** my resolution is to jump off the face of the earth

 **Minhoe:** don't we all

 **Plain Hoe:** guys... it's 12:00

 **Plain Hoe:** HAPPY NEW YEAR HOES  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for being patient with me and I hope you understand that I had to put my mental heath first even though I would much rather write new chapters for you guys but I'm back now so hope you enjoyed this chapter:)))


	4. Rebel Jeongin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin decides he's done being the perfect maknae always scolding his hyungs. So he rebels. And the rest of Stray Kids are hopelessly lost. Save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter!   
> follow me on twitter for more updates! @chim_chimminy

**Crackheads and Seungmin**

**Real Maknae:** I'm rebelling 

 **Dark Boi:** *adds penny to the swear jar* what the fresh fuck is going on here?

 **Broccoli Chan:** rebelling???

 **Real Maknae:** I'm tired of acting like the hyung for all of you I wanna be like the rest of you

 **Mom:** please no... my precious Jeonginnie… 

 **Plain Hoe:** Babe... wyd?

 **Real Maknae:** I'm rebelling 

 **Plain Hoe:**...

 **Plain Hoe:** ALRIGHT WHO TAINTED MY PRECIOUS INNIE WITH YOUR NASTINESS 

 **Yongbok:** I'm lost

 **Minhoe:** when are you not lost?

 **Yongbok:** ouch

 **Minhoe:** wait what's going on Innie didn't scold me I'm scared 

 **Real Maknae:** I'm rebelling

 **Mihoe:**...

 **Mihoe:** *adds penny to the swear jar* I swear to fuck I didn't do it

 **Squirrel Boi:** I believe you babe 

 **Mom:** Who tainted my son

 **Real Maknae:** I'm growing up

 **Yongbok:** It hasn't even been his birthday yet tf is this 

 

**Real Maknae** _changed their name to_ **I.N.**

 

 **Dark Boi:** tf is an I.N. 

 **Mom:** NOOO MY SON

 **Plain Hoe:** NOOOO MY BOYFRIEND 

 **I.N.:** babe I'm still your boyfriend 

 **Plain Hoe:**... 

 **Plain Hoe:** NOOO MY PURE INNOCENT BOYFRIEND 

 **I.N.:** -_-

 **Fake Maknae:** so does that mean I'm the real Maknae now?

 **I.N.:** no Seungmin it doesn't because I'm still younger then you

 **Broccoli Chan:** *slightly overdramatic gasp* your honorifics 

 **I.N.:** I don't need honorifics I'm a rebel 

 **Minhoe:** watch him go to sleep tonight a rebel and wake up and cry 

 **Plain Hoe:** babe we can talk about this

 **I.N.:** nope, it's not up for discussion 

 **Broccoli Chan:** please we miss the old Jeonginnie

 **I.N.:** sorry it's I.N. now, Chan

 **Mom:** *sobbing* honorifics

 **I.N.:** no can do, Woojin

 **Yongbok:** *gasp*

 **Dark Boi:** *gasp*

 **Plain Hoe:** *gasp*

 **Squirrel Boi:** *gasp* 

 **Minhoe:** *gasp*

 **Broccoli Chan:** *gasp* 

 **Fake Maknae:** *gasp* 

 **Squirrel Boi:** We haven't heard that name in years

 **Minhoe:** alright that's it this has gone on too long

 **Minhoe:** I know what to do

 **Broccoli Chan:** what? ****

 **Minhoe:** hey I.N. 

 **I.N.:** yeah Minho

 **Minhoe:** *slightly chokes* if you're so rebel, why don't you swear

 **I.N.:** I will

 **Minhoe:** alright go for it

 **I.N.:** f 

 **Broccoli Chan:** continue 

 **I.N.:** I'm nervous 

 **Minhoe:** there he is 

 

**Mihoe** _changed_ **I.N.'s** _name to_ **Real Maknae**

 

 **Minhoe:** there we go 

 **Squirrel Boi:** 3

 **Yongbok:** 2

 **Plain Hoe:** 1 

 **Real Maknae:** I'M SO SORRY I HATE BEING A REBEL I ALMOST SWORE I'M SO SORRY MOM HYUNG MINHO HYUNG CHAN HYUNG AND HYUNJIN BABE :,( 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @chim_chimminy on twitter for updates on the stories   
> Love and appreciate all of you so much <33


	5. Welcome To Chan's Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Chan wants to do is film a Chan's Kitchen episode for the Stays on one of his rare days off, but it seems that the members had other plans. 
> 
> !Chan centric!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be the first chapter that's not in texting format. I'm kind of nervous because I'm pretty insecure about my writing so please let me know if you liked this format and if I should do more of it in the future.

The dorm was quiet as Chan made his way to the kitchen. Recently the Stays have been starving for a Chan's Kitchen episode, but Chan has been too tired or too busy with their upcoming comeback that he wouldn't have enough energy when he did find the time. All Chan wanted to do was set up his camera and the V Live app and talk to his Stays and cook, so that's what he decided to do when JYP finally gave the members the weekend off. Chan had gotten everything set up already, the camera so he could post the episode on YouTube for his Stays that couldn't join his V Live, which he set up on his phone propped up against a stack of Jeongin's school books. He wouldn't mind. So Chan turned the camera on and started a live and stepped back waiting for Stays to join, which they quickly did due to the title of the live being; 'Chan's Kitchen ep. I Forgot'. Chan put on a bright smile.

"Why hello there, Stays! Welcome to Chan's Kitchen, it sure has been a while hasn't it?" he smiled as the comments started pouring in in Korean and English. Chan busied himself in chatting about the comeback but not giving too many hints and turning on the stove while getting ingredients out. Then a loud gasp came from just off the frame as Minho appeared with bead head and very noticeable hickeys littering his neck. Minho swallowed his outburst and maneuvered around the camera so he wasn't on frame. Chan frowned at him, eyeing his neck. From Minho and Jisung's room, Jisung shouted at Minho.

"It's fine, just put a turtle neck on they're functional and fashionable." He laughed at his own joke. Minho's face went white and he giggled nervously, running back to their room, probably to tell Jisung about the live session. Felix stumbled out of his room carrying a nerf gun and shooting back into the room where Seungmin was fighting for his life.

"Felix hyung if you hit me I'm not going to be a very innocent Maknae anymore." Jeongin's voice warned. Stays started a riot in the comment section about the chaos that had just abruptly start, along with other Stays sending in links to Minsung analysis videos. Somewhere else in the apartment, Woojin was threatening to hit the others with a spatula if they didn't quiet down.

"FOR GOD SAKES GO HIT THE SQUIRREL OR SOMETHING I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD A CHANCE TO GET UP YET!" Seungmin pleaded with Felix. Felix of course having the upper hand continued his torture and loaded his nerf gun back up.

"YEAHHHHH MATE!" he shouted. Chan closed his eyes and pressed his fingers against his temples. What did he expect? Out of no where, Minho appeared with a turtleneck sweater on, along with a pair of black skinny jeans and his glasses. He had fixed his hair and the bags under his eyes had been covered by concealer. Shortly after, Jisung joined him on frame. He was wearing a matching turtleneck, his blonde hair was slicked back with water since he had just had a shower. He was also wearing a pair of light torn jeans with vans shoes and a shit eating grin spread across his face. 

"Has anyone seen my school books? Exams are coming up and no offence if this whole idol thing doesn't work out, I need my diploma to get a good job." Jeongin said, matter of factually. Chan eyed the 'missing' school books that were holding up his phone and just shook his head covering them with a towel.

"No sorry, Jeongin-ah I haven't seen it." Chan smiled. A high pitched squeal came from the bathroom where Hyunjin was supposedly taking a shower. The whole dorm went silent as Hyunjin tried his absolute hardest to hit Jimin's iconic high note from their song 'Let Me Know', ultimately failing. He knew it too because as soon as Jimin cut the note off, Hyunjin shouted in defeat.

"SHIT!" he swore.

"Language, kid!" Woojin's voice came from somewhere else in the dorm. Jeongin wandered past the frame looking around the kitchen for his school books.

"I'm trying to sleep and you idiots are making it really hard for me, except for you Felix, you're fine." Changbin growled. Chan had given up on trying to cook as Felix's battle cries grew louder, Seungmin's sobbing grew more pained, Changbin's whining grew more agitated, Hyunjin trying to hit the high note again, Woojin shouting down the stairs grew more angry, Jeongin's searching grew fatal and Chan's patience grew thinner. Minho and Jisung had started singing along to a song together while back hugging each other around the kitchen. Several nerf gun bullets went flying across the frame. Minho and Jisung waddled off frame, promptly after the fact started making out. Jeongin was trying his best not to respond to the issue since there was a camera so instead he started singing in trot for the Stays to masking the sounds until the two of them waddled back to their shared room, slamming and locking the door. The Stays could get enough of the utter chaos that was presented under the title 'Chan's Kitchen'. Chan walked over to his phone to see if any of the Stays were disappointed about the bashed Chan's Kitchen episode. He read several comments.

 

'Wow as if I couldn't relate any more to Hyunjin'

'Did Minsung actually get a room???'

'Minsung are 100% fucking right now'

'Felix's YEAHHH MATE wow I'm dead'

'Chan I love you so much how do you put up with this?'

'HIT THAT HIGH NOTE HYUNJIN'

'Wow we stan matching queens Minsung'  

'I don't know what to think about this episode... I love it'

'I though this was Chan's Kitchen not a Stray Kids falling apart compilation'

'wow those Minsung stans are really getting fed today aren't they?'

'Woojin will forever be a mood'

'#getChangbinsomesleep2k19'

'this is why I stan them'

'what are y'all on?'

'I'm convinced JYP be handing out drugs'

'These are JYP's 'Monster Trainees' bask in it guys'

 

Chan couldn't help but chuckle at the Stay's response. They all seemed to love the chaos. 

"Well I guess that was all for Chan's Kitchen. I have to go find Jeongin's school books" Chan smiled, giving the Stays finger hearts. 

"Love you guys!" Felix shouted as he continued to pelt Seungmin's body with nerf bullets. This is what happens every time they try to do something but if Stays loved it the so did they. Chan smiled thinking about all the Minsung videos coming. So much for Chan's Kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Remember to let me know how you feel about the format! Love and appreciate all of you from the bottom of my heart<333 See you guys tomorrow!:)


	6. !update!

Hey guys I’m so sorry but there won’t be a chapter for today. I’m working on something really big for a new Straykids fic and it already has 30 chapters and is still in the making. Please bare with me I will upload 2 chapters tomorrow for all of you who love this fic and I’m so glad you do. I’m currently trying to get my grades up because I’m still in school and it’s a lot of stress to update chapters during the week but I hope you guys understand. I get nothing but love from you guys and I just wanted to let you know that I am so grateful for you and that you take time to read and enjoy my stories it just means the world to me. Sorry that got a little sappy but it’s currently 6:50 in the morning and I’m on the bus to school so this might have a lot of mistakes and such but I wanted to give an explanation for why I’m not uploading a chapter today. Again, thank you guys so much for reading and enjoying my stories it means so so much to me. Stay beautiful guys and I’ll see you tomorrow! Xoxo chim_chimminy


	7. Airports Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After blowing up in the rookie K-pop world, Stray Kids start to find it hard getting through airports without getting grabbed or yelled at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you for understanding yesterday I really appreciate the support with the new stories! :))

Crackheads **and Seungmin**

 **Broccoli Chan:** I can't hear what anyone is saying so I'll just text STAY TOGETHER 

 **Squirrel Boi:** YOU AND I YOU AND I YOU AND I 

 **Yongbok:** Jisung now is NOT THE TIME

 **Squirrel Boi:** I'M SORRY I HAD TO

 **Dark Boi:** NO YOU DIDN'T 

 **Real Maknae:** someone just tried to grab me to see my braces 

 **Plain Hoe:** I'll protect you Innie

 **Real Maknae:** then WHERE ARE YOU

 **Plain Hoe:** where are YOU?

 **Real Maknae:** I DON'T KNOW

 **Minhoe:** oop someone touched my dick that's it I'm out 

 **Squirrel Boi:** WHAT 

 **Broccoli Chan:** JISUNG FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP THREATENING THE PEOPLE

 **Squirrel Boi:** WHERE IS SEUNGMIN

 **Mom:** CODE RED WE LOST A KID 

 **Mom:** SEUNGMIN

 **Fake Maknae:** I'm already on the plane

 **Broccoli Chan:** hOw 

 **Plain Hoe:** Jeongin stay sTiLl I nEeD tO fInD yOu

 **Real Maknae:** I keep getting pushed

 **Yongbok:** see this is why I told you all to hold hands Binnie's been with me this whole time

 **Dark Boi:** correct

 **Plain Hoe:**...

 **Plain Hoe:** Felix taped your hands together didn't he?

 **Dark Boi:**.... correct

 **Yongbok:** nOt tHe PoInT

 **Squirrel Boi:** Miho I can see you

 **Minhoe:** OH THANK GOD

 **Squirrel Boi:** I just hugged a random man

 **Minhoe:**...

 **Squirrel Boi:** he started squealing and asked for my autograph.... I'm his bias though

 **Minhoe:** CAN YOU PLEASE FIND ME

 **Squirrel Boi:** ok wait I actually found you this time

 **Minhoe:** I SEE YOU

 **Broccoli Chan:** *puts penny in the swear jar* SEUNGMIN HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET ON THE PLANE

 **Fake Maknae:** I don't know it just happened I guess

 **Broccoli Chan:** nOt HeLpInG

 **Fake Maknae:** now that I think about it, I don't even know if I'm on the right plane

 **Broccoli Chan:** GREAT

 **Minhoe:** Jisung DO NOT let go of my hand I stg

 **Squirrel Boi:** not planning on it

 **Yongbok:** see if you would've just snuck into his room while he was still sleeping and taped your hands together so he couldn't let go, maybe you wouldn't have lost him in the first place but I guess I'm the only one with common sense here

 **Dark Boi:** can I just tell them

 **Yongbok:** yeah

 **Dark Boi:** we've been on the plane for 2 hours

 **Broccoli Chan:** wHaT  

 **Dark Boi:** *puts penny in the swear jar* which means... SEUNGMIN YOU'RE ON THE WRONG FUCKING PLANE

 **Fake Maknae:** thanks for noticing that now....

 **Dark Boi:** so you got off the plane? 

 **Fake Maknae:** nope.

 **Broccoli Chan:** the where are you?

 **Fake Maknae:** on my way to New York 

 **Mom:** fuck the swear jar SEUNGMIN ARE YOU ACTUALLY FUCKING FLYING TO NEW YORK RIGHT NOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE THAT IS WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET BACK HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW WE HAVE PLACES TO BE IF YOU'RE IN THE AIR RIGHT NOW I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I WILL GO UP THERE AND GET YOU DOWN MYSELF

 **Fake Maknae:** I'm sorry?

 **Mom:** I'M SORRY WHAT KIND OF EXCUSE IS THAT MY SMALL CHILD IS ON A PLANE BY HIMSELF TO AN ENTIRLEY DIFFERENT FUCKING COUNTRY AND TO NEW YORK OF ALL PLACES

 **Broccoli Chan:** you know what this means right?

 **Mom:** YES I KNOW WHAT THAT FUCKING MEANS CHAN WE HAVE TO GO TO NEW FUCKING YORK TO GET MY DUMBASS KID BEFORE HE GETS HIMSELF KILLED IN A DARK ALLY

 **Broccoli Chan:** yeah that

 **Dark Boi:** wait so we have to get off our safe seats on THE ACTUAL PLANE WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON and go through the RAGING CROWD to get to an ENTIRLEY DIFFERENT PLANE just to get that DUMBASS out of NEW FUCKING YORK? 

 **Mom:** YOU BET YOUR SWEET ASSES THAT'S WHAT WE HAVE TO DO TODAY 

 **Dark Boi:** alright let's do this, babe

 **Yongbok:** fuck you Seungmin 

 **Fake Maknae:** EVERYTHING'S IN ENGLISH 

 **Mom:** THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU A FUCKING EXCUSE YOU BAT 

 **Fake Maknae:** WHY TF AM I A BAT 

 **Mom:** BECAUSE YOU'RE BLIND THERE WERE KOREAN TRANSLATIONS YOU DINGUS 

 **Fake Maknae:** HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT 

 **Mom:** WITH YOUR EYES

 **Fake Maknae:** NOT WHAT I MEANT

 **Mom:** NOW WE HAVE TO GO TO NEW FUCKING YORK HAPPY NOW, SEUNGMIN?

 **Squirrel Boi:** alright THAT'S IT SOMEONE TOOK MY SHOE I'M GOING HOME THIS PLACE SUCKS

 **Minhoe:** OH FUCK SOMEONE THREW JISUNG'S SHOE IN THE AIR OFFERING IT FOR MONEY WE NEED THAT

 **Squirrel Boi:** LET THE ANIMALS HAVE IT

 **Plain Hoe:** me and Innie got tickets to New York

 **Real Maknae:** for all of us, we'll be on the plane

 **Mom:** SEE AT LEAST TWO OF MY CHILDREN ARE SUCESSFUL 

 **Broccoli Chan:** we done, boys now I need to get my raging wife on the plane 

 **Mom:** OH I'LL SHOW YOU RAGING 

 **Broccoli Chan:** Seungmin you better run as soon as you land 

 **Mom:** OH NO YOU FUCKING DON'T YOU WILL STAY IN THAT DAMN AIRPORT UNTIL WE GET THERE

 **Fake Maknae:** yeah I think I'll run

 **Mom:** DO YOU WANT TO DIE? 

 **Fake Maknae:** at this point, sounds great

 **Mom:** I'M NOT FEEDING YOUR DISRESPECTFUL ASS AGAIN FEED YOURSELF YOU SWINE

 **Yongbok:** Binnie and I got on the plane 

 **Dark Boi:** we can confirm this is the CORRECT PLANE to New York 

 **Fake Maknae:** thanks for that not so slick blast

 **Dark Boi:** you deserve it brat

 **Squirrel Boi:** alright we're on the plane and I'm down to one shoe y'all

 **Minhoe:** I don't think I've been felt up by that many people all at once including Jisung

 **Squirrel Boi:** I saw the opportunity and I took it

 **Broccoli Chan:** alright we're all on the plane

 **Mom:** see you soon, son that's dead to me:)

 **Fake Maknae:** fuck he brought out the smiley face

 **Yongbok:** I call planning the funeral

 **Fake Maknae:** too bad I threw you off and I'm actually on a plane to California:)

 **Mom:** OH YOU LITTLE SHIT 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story and are looking forward to the new stories. Love and appreciate all of you from the bottom of my heart<33 see you tomorrow


	8. New York New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being tricked into flying to New York by Seungmin, the members are forced to stay there for the week until a flight to California is available. What will Stray Kids do with one of the kids astray? (get it? because they're stray kids? I'm so sorry please unsubscribe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun kids;)

**Crackheads and Seungmin**

**Mom:** Kim Seungmin wait until I get my hands on you

 **Yongbok:** Seungmin, hate to tell you buddy, but you're screwed

 **Dark Boi:** can't we just leave him? 

 **Minhoe:** I wish

 **Fake Maknae:** sorry I'm just enjoying my flight:)

 **Mom:** oh you are so gunna die

 **Squirrel Boi:** let's kick him out

 **Mom:** I would second that, but he's my kid

 **Broccoli Chan:** but you didn't raise him

 **Mom:** I raised him on my back 

 **Minhoe:** great he's spiraling 

 **Mom:** I fed you

 **Squirrel Boi:** I will gladly jump off this plane

 **Mom:** I cleaned up after your mess

 **Plain Hoe:** great see what you did Seungmin 

 **Real Maknae:** I don't want to be associated with him

 

**Real Maknae** _changed_ **Fake Maknae's** _name to_ **Disgrace**

**Real Maknae** _changed their name to_ **Maknae**

 

 **Maknae:** there we go

 **Disgrace:** ouch

 **Plain Hoe:** you deserve it

 **Squirrel Boi:** disgrace to the human race

 **Minhoe:** that's fitting

 **Broccoli Chan:** I would argue if we weren't on our way to New York right now

 **Mom:** I wouldn't argue in general

 **Disgrace:** why do you hate me

 **Dark Boi:** OH LET'S SEE YOU TRICKED US INTO THINKING YOU WERE ON OUR PLANE

 **Squirrel Boi:** THEN YOU SEND US TO NEW YORK

 **Minhoe:** THEN AS WE ARE TAKING OFF YOU TELL US YOU'RE ON YOUR WAY TO CALIFORNIA

 **Maknae:** AND NOW YOU'RE MAKING US STAY IN NEW YORK UNTIL WE CAN GET TICKETS TO CALIFORNIA

 **Mom:** BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW YOU DON'T HAVE MONEY

 **Broccoli Chan:** BECAUSE YOU MADE ME HOLD ONTO YOUR MONEY

 **Disgrace:** wait.... I don't have money

 **Yongbok:** not so swift now are you?

 **Disgrace:** but I'll starve

 **Mom:** good

 **Mom:** I sent money to your card BUT it's only enough for food and a hotel room so you can't fly back:)

 **Disgrace:** I don't know if that smiley face was supposed to feel evil but it did

 **Mom:** evil? me? n e v e r :)

 **Disgrace:** wow I'm suing

 **Mom:** :))

 **Disgrace:** can you guys play Hellavator at my funeral

 **Yongbok:** I'm playing Get Cool

 **Disgrace:** ouch

 **Minhoe:** NEW YORK SHITTY YEAHHHHHH

 **Yongbok:** iT's NeW yOrK cItY

 **Squirrel Boi:** no stop he's cute

 **Yongbok:** *sobs*

 **Maknae:** while we're there can we go see the green goddess 

 **Dark Boi:** tf is a green goddess

 **Yongbok:** *Deep, long, painful inhale* do you mean the Statue of Liberty?

 **Maknae:** oh is that what it's called? 

 **Minhoe:** gReEn GoDdEsS 

 **Yongbok:** you uncultured swine

 **Minhoe:** I'm not uncultured I'm Korean 

 **Yongbok:** ClEaRlY 

 **Dark Boi:** shut up Minsung 

 **Squirrel Boi:** tf is a Minsung

 **Yongbok:** Jisung + Minho= Minsung 

 **Minhoe:** ah 

 **Mom:** have fun in California you little shit:))

 **Disgrace:** I have made a grand mistake 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! That Seungmin man, real tricky. Love and appreciate you all from the bottom of my heart<33 see you tomorrow


	9. Seungmin's Flight Buddy pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin has realized he's made a grand mistake after sending the rest of the members all the way to New York while he went to California. With no money. And no translator. 
> 
> can we all have a rip Seungmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...... i'm not dead? Sorry it took so long for me to upload a chapter, finals and midterms are next week and I want to choke and die on a cap eraser.

Seungmin puts down his phone and sinks into his seat. He really didn't think that through. He never thought about the whole money side of things. But he was there, sitting on a plane by himself on his way to California while the others were on their way to New York. Seungmin has made a grand mistake. He sat through the rest of the flight, trying to remain as calm as humanly possible. Which ended up being harder than he thought. Occasionally, he looked around looking for the other members and waiting for them to be sitting there either sleeping or embarrassing themselves. He tried to picture the others being there on the plane with him. Jeongin and Hyunjin in the seat across from him. Jeongin would be reading a comic book with his earbuds in with Hyunjin sleeping with his head on Jeongin's shoulder. Behind them would be Jisung and Minho. Jisung would have his earbuds in, working on some lyrics or writing notes for new music. Minho would have Jisung's other earbud in and would be watching over Jisung's shoulder, pouting every time Jisung gave a different member lines he wanted. Then, somewhere behind him, Felix and Changbin would be there. Felix would be watching movies on his phone, and Changbin would be sleeping on his shoulder. Finally, Woojin and Chan. Woojin would be trying to sleep or read while Chan repeatedly tried to take headcount making sure everyone was there, sometimes reaching over the seat to ask the other passenger if he saw one of the members he couldn't see. It kind of relaxed him, but he knew it wasn't real. Seungmin tried to dismiss the thought that the members weren't actually there with him and he was alone. The passenger next to him nudged him a bit, so Seungmin looked over at him. It was a man who looked to be in his thirties with a bushy beard that was unkempt and giving Seungmin the urge to itch himself. The man was looking at him with a confused expression.

  "Aren't you one of those kids from that K-pop group?" The man asked him. He must have just woken up as his voice was rough and husky with sleep. But Seungmin couldn't really speak English well, so he responded by vigorously nodding his head although he didn't know if the man was talking about Stray Kids.

  "That's what I thought, my daughter loves you guys. She's right over there." the man jerked his head in the direction of a girl wriggling around in her seat, flailing her arms at Seungmin. Seungmin found it really sweet that the girl was so excited to see him. So he smiled and waved back. The girl squealed and grabbed her notebook and started scribbling down words. When she lifted her notebook, it was written in Korean, which Seungmin wasn't expecting.

_Sorry, I can write in Korean but I'm not the best at speaking I hope it looks right_

Seungmin smiled and nodded, giving the girl a thumbs up. She gave him a huge smile and flipped the page to write something else. Seungmin found himself to be very fond of this Stay who had learned Korean. He smiled and chuckled to himself. The girl soon held up her notebook again.

_Ok so I probably made some mistakes writing this but I hope it's clear enough. I'm a huge fan of you guys and as luck has it you're my bias! :D Are you by yourself?_

Seungmin smiled, but he forgot about the other members. He franticly looked around for something to write on, grabbing his own notebook and pen out of his bag and started writing.

_I'm glad you enjoy our music and I'm honored that I'm your bias! I'm actually very impressed with your writing skills, all the letters are very clean and written correctly. Yes I do happen to be on my own because the others got on a different flight to New York. I don't know how I'm going to talk to anyone in California because my English isn't the best._

The girl read what Seungmin had wrote and started writing again.

_Ah, I'm sure Chan is out of his mind by now. Do you have a hotel to stay at?_

Seungmin hadn't actually thought about where he'd stay so he felt embarrassed when he told the young girl he had no idea.

_Well it all kind of happened fast. I'm not sure where I'll stay I don't know where anything is there. And yes, Chan is out of his mind. he's been texting me non stop. So has Woojin but just to scold me._

The girl giggled as she wrote in her notebook. 

_Why don't you stay in the hotel we're going to? Maybe I can even help you with English._

Seungmin smiled wide. He was saved! 

_That sounds great, thank you so much! I know you know my name, but what's yours?_

The girl smiled brightly and scribbled in her notebook. 

_Great! I'm Emma. Everyone calls me Emmy. :)_

Seungmin smiled as he wrote.

_That's a pretty name. Thank you very much, Emmy._

Emma's smile grew wider after Seungmin put down his notebook. The woman next to Emma leaned in and whispered something to her and she started writing again. 

_My mom said you can travel with us to the hotel. I'm assuming you were supposed to be going to New York?_

Seungmin laughed at the stupidity of their mistake. 

_Not quite. We were supposed to be going back to Seoul, but the airport was a bit hectic as you probably know so I got onto the wrong plane, and thinking it was going to New York, that's what I told them members. I thought they were on their way to the plane but then they texted me telling me they were on the plane but I didn't see them. Then the plane took off and since I didn't want to apologize I laughed it off like I meant to send them to New York while I went to California. Long story short, Woojin's going to kill me._

Emma laughed as she started writing again. 

_Typical Seungmin. The man next to you is my father, if you want to ask him anything, try using a translator app_

Seungmin nodded. He was glad Emma and her family was willing to help him. Maybe he wasn't so screwed after all. Just maybe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love and appreciate all of you from the bottom of my heart<333 see you tomorrow.


	10. !ALERT!

I'm really sorry to inform you all that I won't be uploading any chapters this week as it is finals at school. I hope you all understand that I want to focus on my studies so I can do well. I'm really going to miss putting out content for you all because reading your kind comments was the highlight of my day and know that this is not my ideal situation to be in. I hope to see you all very soon. All the love,

xoxo Chim_Chimminy 


	11. So about that Seumgmin's Flight Buddy part 3....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I was met with major writers block and I wasn't motivated to finish that little series so I'll sum up what was supposed to happen

So basically Seungmin and Emma got to the hotel Emma taught Seungmin some English and helped him get around. Seungmin then bought a room near Emma's until the rest of Stray Kids showed up. Woojin beat Seungmin's ass. Chan yelled at him. Jisung went to sleep. Minho wanted to go home. Felix didn't care. Changbin loves dark. Hyunjin is whipped for his bf and his new red hair. Jeongin didn't miss Seungmin at all. And then they all met Emma and went home. Please enjoy this apology chapter. 

 

**Crackheads and Kim Seungmin**

**Broccoli Chan:** is the author dead or something? 

 **Dark Boi:** I wouldn't doubt it 

 **Squirrel Boi:** I hope not 

 **Minhoe:** I mean, we haven't really done anything

 **Chim_Chimminy:** could y'all- I have a life you know

 **Disgrace:** ok but do you?

 **Chim_Chimminy:** what kind of- yEs 

 **Plain Hoe:** leave her alone 

 **Chim_Chimminy:** tHaNk YoU Hyunjin 

 **Maknae:** you can write about me having red hair 

 **Chim_Chimminy:** huh

 **Broccoli Chan:** just write something 

 **Chim_Chimminy:** oh suck my left toe Chan 

 

 **Broccoli Chan's** _name has been changed to_ **Babygirls**

 **Mom's** _name has been changed to_ **No Chill**

 **Plain Hoe's** _name has been changed to_ **Still a Hoe**

 **Maknae's** _name has been changed to_ **The Only One I Like**

 **Squirrel Boi's** _name has been changed to_ **Kimpbam**

 **Yongbok's** _name has been changed to_ **Vegemite**

 **Dark Boi's** _name has been changed to_ **Short Coconut**

 **Minhoe's** _name has been changed to_ **Sarcastic Cat Lady**

 **Disgrace's** _name has been changed to_ **Evil Blockhead**

 

 **Babygirls:** wow I am: hurt 

 **Chim_Chimminy:** as you should

 **No Chill:** I would be offended but fair

 **Chim_Chimminy:** mhm 

 **Still a Hoe:** we been knew tbh 

 **Chim_Chimminy:** pardon me for stating the obvious 

 **The Only One I Like:** I'm her favorite 

 **Chim_Chimminy:** well Jisung is my bias but yes Jeongin you're my favorite 

 **The Only One I Like:** yay! 

 **Kimpbam:** oi I'm your bias 

 **Chim_Chimminy:** congrats you can read, don't think you're safe just because you're my bias buddy 

 **Kimpbam:** *puts penny in the swear jar* fuck 

 **Chim_Chimminy:** fuck is worth more than a penny sweetie 

 **Sarcastic Cat Lady:** I'm not a lady I'm a woman 

 **Chim_Chimminy:** didn't expect anything else 

 **Vegemite:**  what have i ever done to you

 **Chim_Chimminy:**  hey I can't just leave you alone can I? 

 **Vegemite:**  I gUeSs NoT 

 **Chim_Chimminy:**  exactly so shut up and deal with it

 **Short Coconut:**  I liked my name before and you're dead to me

 **Chim_Chimminy:**  you know I can control you right

 **Short Coconut:**  you are now my favorite person 

 **Vegemite:**  :(((

 **Short Coconut:**  sHhH sHe cOuLd LiTeRaLlY kIlL uS 

 **Vegemite:**  oh yeah forgot about that 

 **Chim_Chimminy:**  i didn't 

 **Babygirls:**  i sound like a creep 

 **Chim_Chimminy:**  you are a creep tho 

 **Babygirls:**  *sigh* could've seen that coming if my pride wasn't in pieces

 **Chim_Chimminy:**  oops? 

 **Babygirls:**  yEaH oOpS 

 **Chim_Chimminy:**  oh shut it Chan 

 **Evil Blockhead:**  Mom hyung already punished me can you just- 

 **Chim_Chimminy:**  oooo kinky;)

 **Evil Blockhead:**  oH jEsUs fOrGeT i SaId AnYtHiNg 

 **Chim_Chimminy:**  ha I win 

 **Kimpbam:**  guys i got this I'm her bias 

 **Still A Hoe:**  oh boy

 **Sarcastic Cat Lady:** babe- 

 **Kimpbam:** can you write a chapter please?

 **Chim_Chimminy:** no

 **Kimpbam:** wHaT

 **The Only One I Like:** can you write a chapter please?

 **Chim_Chimminy:** yes

 **Kimpbam:** bUlLsHiT 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love and appreciate you all from the bottom of my heart<333 see you tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading I love you<3


End file.
